I Will Be Your Plaster
by oceanole
Summary: When Yachi sees Hinata's first breakdown, she doesn't pretend not to be there. HinaYachi one-shot


After Hinata and Kageyama's fight in episode 5 of Season 2.

Or which chapter I forgot.

Dedicated to my best friend, **AK29**. Thank you for showing me the beauty of Haikyuu and HinaYachi.

''

 **I Will Be Your Plaster**

''

"Both of you, stop it!" Tanaka screamed a little bit too enthusiastically while punching Hinata and Kageyama in the face. They stopped, though, gave each other death glares, and without saying a word, walked out of the gymnasium. Tanaka grumbled about his _kouhai_ being too reckless—although he looked a little bit too _excited_ about it—and apologized to Yachi shortly afterwards.

After he had unintentionally witnessed Yachi's face of "will-they-be-okay-is-it-because-of-my-uselessness-as-a-manager-what-should-I-do-Tanaka-san-they-are-going-to-be-okay-right-oh-no-I-shouldn't-have-been-here-and-just-continue-being-Townsperson-B-if-I-resign-maybe—" Although she only showed it by shaking her paled lips incessantly and teary wide eyes, it was as clear as Tsukishima's saltiness. Tanaka sighed.

Hinata and Kageyama had scarred Yachi for life that it almost funny if the blonde girl hadn't taken it too seriously. "Don't worry, Yacchan! They'll be okay." He saw the girl sighed in half-relief. "Since I punched them so hard my hands hurt, too! Hahaha!" Then he went home laughing, enjoying the feeling of finally managing to kick someone's ass. Two asses, in fact.

The bald second-year said it would be okay, but even himself wasn't so certain about it.

Yachi was still quivering in shock in front of the gymnasium when Hinata appeared again with his bicycle. He looked dim. The boy Yachi thought was the sun looked _dim_. The dark-haired setter was long gone. She didn't even understand half of what Kageyama and Hinata were so mad about, but it did upset her.

The small cuts on Hinata's cheek and elbow didn't help either.

He stood there, silently, waiting nothing. The silence was too suffocating that Yachi broke out of her bewildered stupor and for once, saved both her and Hinata the awkwardness. "I-I will clean the gym… You can g-go ahead, Hinata…" He didn't answer, nor react at all, so the girl left it at that.

The blonde girl started to pick up the balls. It was hard to maintain her focus into the simple task when her two closest first-year teammates were—

Tap.

Yachi looked behind to see Hinata also beginning to pick up the balls. "It's f-fine, Hinata. You must be tired from today's practice…"

This time, the orange-haired boy nodded low. " _Osu_." But he continued, anyways.

Yachi left it at that, again. _At times like these, what would Kiyoko-san say to cheer them up?_ She wondered. Before long, they were already mopping the floor. The girl was turning off the lights when she saw the cuts from earlier garnished Hinata's cheek and elbow with bright, sinister red. She jumped in horror.

"Eek!" She turned on the lights again and almost did an A Quick to Hinata. "Y-Y-Y-You're b-bleeding! The where f-f-f-first kit aid?!"

To say she was frantic was an understatement. Nearly crying, she went to search the Club Room for some _first kit aid_ , only to be disappointed when the only thing greeting her there was _plasters._

She almost apologized to herself.

"It's okay, Yachi-san… I will take care of it at home." Hinata murmured, still bowing his head. Maybe he didn't want to show her the tears he had been holding. Maybe he didn't want Yachi, or anyone, to know he was holding back tears at all.

But who was he kidding? He was the sun. The slightest change would be obvious. And for someone who'd been bathed in sunlight, looking for how the sun was doing went without saying. Right now, the sun was _dim_. Even the moon looked brighter than it did.

"Come here for a while, Hinata." She said in a determined, soft voice. She knew plasters weren't going to do much, but right now, it was all that she could do. There wasn't a smile on her face, yet when Yachi's small fingers touched the cold skin of Hinata's cheek, he had no other choice but to hold back his tears even harder. "We don't want dirt to get into the cuts."

 _Ah, that's right._ Hinata thought. Yachi used this tone back then when she asked for his and Kageyama's help for the photo for the poster. What she did wasn't much, easily overlooked, even, but they wouldn't advance without her incredible poster. He remembered he hadn't thanked her for it. _I have to thank her properly after this…_ But right now, Yachi's head was bowing down, too. She wasn't shining like the star was back then.

… _and apologize, too._

"It's done." She broke his depressed train of thought and proceeded to put back the first aid kit into the rack.

"Thank you, Yachi-san." He gritted his teeth. … _Damn it._

However, her head was still low. "It's getting late, let's go home, Hinata."

The boy just nodded, probably unable to show any more of a reaction without breaking down. _Damn it!_

They both walked home with heads down. Although Hinata's condition was by no means better, Yachi did stop the cuts from being dirtied. Yachi might be small, but that's why she helped with the small things. Only she could do that.

She watched Hinata's bicycle's hind tire rolling slower than usual. _What is Kageyama-kun thinking right now, I wonder? What is it that they're so angry about? Or are they actually disappointed in themselves…? Are they really going to be okay? Tanaka-san said they'll be okay but still…_

"I-I will take the bus stop there, here is fine. Thank you." She said a bit nervously. Her mind nagged at her and Hinata's unapproachable back added to it even more.

Then, Hinata turned around and apologized. He told her about how he and Kageyama met as opponents in Middle School Championship, how his team lost, and how he swore to take revenge at High School. Only to have Kageyama as his new teammate. He had a bad personality but they got along in the end. He told her how when they started playing together, he felt like he could understand Kageyama better.

He wasn't the first friend, but he had become like a partner for Hinata.

She wasn't sure if she had understood it, but this made Yachi feel underwater. It was _choking_.

"Then, see you." A drop of water wetted his plaster.

"Yes."

They parted ways with tears in their eyes.

''

 **Author's Note:**

Hinata means Sun.

Hitoka means Flower.

Btw, do you notice that Hinata's bag has two pins which are a yellow smiley and an orange star? It's Yachi's and Hinata's hair colors but in swapped symbols. I could be reading too much into it, but it made me smile nonetheless :)

08/11/2017 ~NollyLvn


End file.
